Morsmordre
by Mauled
Summary: That was the one word, that ruined Hermione Granger's life forever. And someone else said it.  Rated M for Language, Violence, and some possible suggestive material.
1. Dead or Alive

**Morsmordre**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Hermione x Draco

**Chapter 1: **Dead or Alive

The cold hand that rested on my shoulder was shaking. The normal sureness of the owner of the hand was lost. I felt my eyes were hot and liquid began to poor out of them. I bit my lip, you wouldn't leave me alone, you couldn't, could you? I swept around, my eyes stared into yours. The courage I had originally worked up was draining as I looked into your eyes. The cold that captivated me just by looking into your eyes was painful, I felt the rain pour down my cheeks as the wind blowed. The rain enabled it so I can cry, and you would be able to tell. Your cold stare burned holes as the wind whipped the forestry around us.

Your eyes were red, and as you leaned in, your lips parted as you spoke. In a whisper oh so soft, "You lost." is all your voice said to me. Then was when when I realised, I always was alone out in these woods. You've known I was lost for te entire time. I was so stupid, thinking you might help me, that you couldn't be completely evil. Your voice spoke up again this time in a yell as you frantically grabbed my wand from your pocket. Now hold on, how did YOU get MY wand? "MORSMORDRE!" that silenced my train of thought almost instantly. What were you doing, you didn't support Voldemort you've denied it so many times to Dumbledore. As the mark rose into the sky I watched as your hands released the wand as it well to the forest floor.

I felt a hand grab my arm, and I was immediatly pulled off into the darkness. Finally my voice and confidence returned to me, "Stop it!" I rasped, my throat sore from a cold I'd been getting. "N-no. We have to go back, you set the dark mark! The death eaters will come." my pleas failed to penetrate you and you simply kept walking. So I started to fight back, ever if it wouldn't succeed considering my strength was so little compared to you and I even had my cold weighing me down. Narrowing my eyes I stared at you as I brought my foot out, kicking your ankle hard. It startled you, but as we tumbled to the ground your grip only tightened on my arm. I started to fight again before your hand slapped over my mouth a simple finger was placed on your lips a que you'd given me for silence. I heard a faint whisper and an illusion spell cloaked us entirely.

By then I was shivering, pinned to the ground and the only warmth wasn't an option at that point. I heard movement, the voice of Fudge was heard faintly in the distance. "The wand?" his voice said as muffled replies came from a group, "Belonged to Hermione Granger, if you find her don't hesitate to use force to capture her if you must.. Dead or Alive." Fudge's voice was cold and empty, he wouldn't care if I died. Not one bit, the leaves russeled as a few new Aurors passed by us. Moments later you began to stand up, your arm linking around my waist to pull me up with you. The illusion charm still krept around us but did not muffle noise. Your hand clasped around my mouth as we returned to traveling through the forest I didn't struggle this time. I knew that this now, this was my only smart option; the other, gave me a slim chance of survival.

By the time we reached a clearing, the voices were far behind us. A spell was muttered, and an old hat appeared on the ground. "No.." I started to say, as you pulled me towards it. A port key. Nononono. It would remove us from existence here. We'd be whisked off somewhere, why were you doing this to me? I know you dislike me but _this? _It just isn't right. No, it's painful. I winced as I felt the port key take action, and we were in the Manor. I could tell, the decor reeked of slytherin. Of You-know-who. You didn't stop moving you continued walking, with me in tow. Until we reached the stairwell, and we climbed a few floors. I took in every detail, a lovely manor this was. The green carpet with a silver embroidery. As we walked past moving portraits of your ancestors, why didn't they scream 'Mudblood'. Seems like something they'd do, but then it hit me. We were still cloaked, you didn't take the spell off.

We were infront of a door in second, and the door was opened and closed in seconds as soon as we were inside. No paintings were hung in this bed chamber, just a grand bed that stunk of slytherin colours. A grand fireplace across from the bed, with two chairs and couch. A balcony, was at the opposite end of the room from the door entrance. And then the door for a bathroom was near the right side of the fireplace. The cloaking charm was removed, as you pushed me into one of the chairs, you taking the one opposite of me. Your eyes burning into mine, the silver trying to figure out whether to pity me, or loath me even touching the furniture. I was afraid, but I wouldn't admit it, so I crossed my arms and took a deep breath.

"I believe that you, Draco Malfoy owe me an explanation." I said, and you just sneered.

**End Chapter 1**

**Read and Reveiw**


	2. I've got a Plan

**IMPORTANT: **I'm going to start updating Mondays and Fridays! I'm currently working on TWO stories so whichever gets the most comments by wednesday will get an EXTRA update!

**Morsmordre**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Hermione x Draco

**Chapter 2: **I've got a Plan

You were grinning now, a giddy expression slung across your face. "Well my dear muddy," you said, your voice had a high ring to it. "You see, you're apart of this get well thought out plan by yours truly." I raised my eyebrows, now rather curious. A plan by him, not by his dearest master?

"Why'd you set off the dark mark if it was your plan, and they didn't have anything to do with it?" I asked cautiously, careful of what I said. My eyes surveyed the surroundings for any sort of hidden microphone of some-sort. One can never be too careful, at least not when Draco Malfoy is involved in the situation. I stared him down—or tried to as he just grinned dumbly back. My eyes followed him as he traveled over and retrieved a soda from some built-in mini-fridge in the wall. Dumbass money waster.

"Well…" he drawled staring over at me, offering a soda which I quickly shook my head. "I needed to cover our tracks. So, I assembled the death eaters to that place which means any trace of us being there will be covered. The ministry won't have enough time to track you, or myself if they even discover my presence." He grinned at me sipping something that resembled soda, maybe alcohol. So much for drinking soda, the alcoholic freak.

"I thought," I began speaking, your blank stare almost stopped me from furthering the conversation, "The dark mark was to announce their presence, not assemble them."

"Observant, aren't you? You're correct, however any dark mark set off that wasn't supposed to be is a supposed assembly of the death eaters. In other words, anyone who catches wind of the unannounced mark must go." He stated, continuing to sip from his beverage.

"But, but that's dumb!" I exclaimed.

"They're dumb." He replied in a simple unexpressive response. I tried not to laugh, but a snicker managed to get out.

"So… Then, how am I apart of your plan?" I pondered allowed, watching him as he returned to his seat casually. He smirked grabbing a leather bound book that sat on the coffee table.

"My plan is in this entire notebook. Feel free to go over it, however, you must know, try to escape and I WILL kill you and your precious family. Even if you are a rather important part of this plan." He said, his face hardened and he frowned tossing me the book, which I _barely _caught.

"Important?" I said, stating one word, but questioning him at the same time.

"Ah yes, you see Granger you have information I need. As well as access to information WE need." He said, talking one more swig of his alcoholic drink, a long swig, and "Oh boy, here we go. Now Granger, you better say yes, I will not grovel for this. But I need your help." My mouth nearly dropped, oh my lord, I figured the day the Draco Malfoy would need my help is when pigs fly. I can see the head line now, 'DRACO MALFOY, FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY… ON A MORE IMPORTANT NOTE HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE FLYIN' PIGS?'

"_My _help?" I said in a gasp. He dropped his head into his hands, "For what?" I asked cautiously.

He looked up, "Well Granger. Since no one else seems to want to. I'm taking down the dark lord. And _you_ are the only one who can help me."

**End Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the Delay in an Update! And for the Short Update!**


	3. Behind these Hazel Eyes

**Morsmordre**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Hermione x Draco

**Chapter 3: **Behind these Hazel Eyes

My mouth dropped, shocked to be a kind descriptive word. I felt smug, and was grinning goofily, trying desperately not to burst into laughter. I could see, how annoyed and aggravated overall you were with me. "What makes you think Harry won't be able to?" I asked with a small smile.

You burst into a fit of laughter, "Potty? What's he going to do? Piss his pants? Big help." You said in a jolly tone. "Plus, I think you should've looked more closely at his behavior." You said in a more quiet voice.

"Excuse me? Are you telling ME how to treat MY friends?!" I spat at you, your face retorted to a snarl. I watched cautiously as you stood up from your chair and in a few strides, you'd grabbed my wrists and pulled me up so we were face to face.

"They AREN'T your friends. At least not anymore, if you put your hopes in them you shall be sourly disappointed." You spat nastily, the words came out cruel and angry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly, staring at you in a gaze of both confusion and anger.

"I'm saying, they ordered you killed dear mudblood." You snapped, and I cringed slightly shaking my head in both disbelief and sadness. My wrists were released; my eyes followed you as you returned to your seat, placing your head in your hands. You glanced up often, your eyes clouded with deep thought. Finally you stood up with a grim look on you face. "I'll _show_ you then." You drawled out in a final tone. I was you snap your fingers, and at the arrival of a house elf instructed it to bring … something.

As soon as the house elf returned the plan you had dawned on me. I was coming with you in disguise as a death eater. My jaw dropped, "No way." I stated trying to sound as calm as I could. You gave me a sneer and threw a cloak and mask at me.

"No choice Granger." You said, "You want to see what Potty and Weasel have been up to, than come on."

I hesitated, but you know what they say, curiousity killed the cat. However, I'm assuming I'm the only one to ever have had the pleasure to actually BE a cat once. My nose wrinkled in dismay, pulling the robes on. "How can I trust you?" I asked you, you smiled cruely in turn.

"Do you have much of a choice, Granger?" Ah that's right, I was captive here. "Now you will be a death eater from Germany. You can't speak English, only German. Du kannst Deutsches, Recht sprechen? (You can speak German, right?)" I scowled and nodded. "You will be Abigail Adele, an old friend I met on my first visit to Germany when I was six." I nodded, pulling up the hood of the lack robe, and clutching the mask with my life. "Don't let them discover you Granger, or it will result in a terrible ending for the _both _of us.

**End Chapter 3**

**I was going to make it longer.. But I couldn't resist a cliffhanger ending! Plus I have work to do. Euch.**


	4. Unwissende Dummköpfe

**Morsmordre**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Hermione x Draco

**Chapter 4: **Unwissende Dummköpfe (Ignorant Fools)

"Warum schleichen wir herum? Wir sollen Deatheaters für Gütegrund sein! Wir haben keine Notwendigkeit, hier zu schleichen!" (Why are we sneaking around? We are supposed to be Deatheaters for goodness sake! We have no need to sneak here!) I whispered furiously as we walked slowly around the halls of an old house. I could almost see you rolling your eyes, as you prepared to respond but someone swerved around the corner.

"Draco!" said the voice happily, obviously recognizing something about his masked friend.

"Blaise, you imbecile, you're so bloody loud." you scowled in an irritated tone.

"Who is that? Couldn't be Pansy, Pansy'd be wider!" Blaise let out jolly laughter; I in turn cringed slightly as he neared. I had to think quickly, for Blaise had full intent to unmask me, but alas, I was too slow as I saw you in a very efficient manner grab Blaise's wrist.

"You'll mind that you don't touch her. I get jealous easily, and _I_ unlike the red heads sister have no principals." You sneered at Blaise, who let out a laugh. I raised my eyebrows, did he mean Ginny?

"Well then, madame. Pleasure to meet you," Blaise said in a greeting manner, waving his hand slightly.

"Ich verstehe ihn nicht, Liebling." (I do not understand him, darling.) I had to make myself sound sincere when speaking with you. It was a lot of work considering you're not really lovely to converse with. I almost could see you bursting out laughing, but instead you quickly took my arm.

"This," he said, gesturing to me, "Is Abigail, an old friend from Germany. Her English is very poor, the only languages she can master are German, and Russian at the moment." I eyed you warily; you were making me sound like a language queen.

You could tell Blaise was confused for a moment, and then there was great joy in his voice, "I thought Abigail was dead! This is lovely! You must be excited Drake!" Your eyes held sadness that I could not figure out. Finally following moments of conversation we strolled off.

"Was war das? (What was that?)" I whispered hastily as we passed many dark forms, and beady eyes staring.

"Nichts schlammig. (Nothing Muddy)" You replied, I scowled and quickened my pace to keep up with your long strides, knowing full well that you'd drag me if you thought you had too. Our arms were still locked, making it rather difficult for me to walk. I muttered quiet complaints in German narrowing my eyes at you.

Finally, we were approaching the door you turned to me, "Bereit? (Ready?)" You asked, I in turn grinned, knowing full well my mouth wasn't visible.

"Bereiter Freddy. (Ready Freddy)" I replied in a light chuckle. Your eyes showed confusion for a moment, figuring it was a muggle saying you moved on.

"Ich bin ernster _Abigail_, dieser bin schokierend, ruiniere nicht unsere Abdeckung. (I am serious Abigail, this will be shocking, don't ruin our cover.)" You said, your voice made it obvious you were frowning. I nodded quickly, wrinkling my eyebrows. I watched as a shaking hand reached up and slowly knocked on the door of the chamber before us. As it swung open, we entered, I cautiously, you with confidence.

I glanced around the room, it was far bigger than it had seemed. A lot bigger, I noted quietly, possibly as big as the great hall and obviously charmed. A grand fireplace sat at the end, and just infront of the fireplace, sat a large circle of chairs some occupied, some not, the largest chair had a wizard sitting in it spinning his wand in his coffee lazily, his back was toward us. If I hadn't known that voldemort was dead I would've assumed it to be him sitting in that chair, but as we approached shock, sadness, and _fear _dawned on me. I almost threw up as I saw the leaders face, your hold on my arm tightened. My eyes started searching for other faces in the circle. My eyes landed on two, the one in the largest chair, and the one beside him.

As the leaders eyes turned to where you and I stood, he finally spoke. "Malfoy, who's your friend." I watched as you removed your mask, and sneer.

"Hello _Potter._" And with that, I had to fight back the tears rimming my eyes. As I glanced at Ron beside him, you spoke again, "This is Abigail Adele." He made a gesture for me to speak.

"Hallo mein Führer. (Hello my Leader)" I managed to choke out. As soon as I said that you snickered, not at me, but at them. For the simple fact that well, there is no chance in Hell that Harry or Ron, or any of these numbskulls will understand much German. I watched Harry give me a funny look.

"You may be leader of these imbeciles who call themselves deatheaters when all they do is torture children, but I have a mind, be it half of one. I also have eyes Potter, stop eyeing Abigail." You said in a calm manner, for moments Harry looked like the same child I once knew. To be frank, he looked like he was going to punch you. But shortly after I watched as his features returned to a calm face of a disfigured nature. He didn't look happy as he gave a light laugh, his entire being was incased in an aura of evil. Even your aura was a kind one, I thought, scrunching my nose. Draco Malfoy, kind? Ha! I thought I wouldn't live to see the day.

"Well Malfoy, want to join in the fun?" Harry said, gesturing to the middle of the circle, where a person lay crumpled, obviously ran out of energy in a tortured state. "Although, she isn't fun to torture anymore, it's like we _broke _her." Harry's face twisted into a nasty grin. I squinted my eyes looking at the girl. Suddenly horror dawned on me. Oh god, it's Ginny.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**Well, there you go, chapter four! Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Dying

**Morsmordre**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Hermione x Draco

**Chapter 5: **Dying

You smirked at Harry, and I felt anger well up inside. Finally you spoke after a long silence, "Well Potter, I didn't think you'd be torturing Weasels sister of all people." He said in a flat tone, then it dawned on me, you were fishing for information.

"She wouldn't join me," Harry said with a sour look on his face. "Pity, I had much hope." I clenched my fist, and then immediately I felt your hand slip into mine, where I squeezed it tightly. "Your girlfriend looks uncomfortable." Harry spoke again with his grin twisting much more into a sick one.

"She isn't used to death; she learned magic from her parents. She was never taught any curses that can do harm." You said in a grim manner, glancing at the crumpled figure of Ginny who was sporting labored breathing. Harry raised his eyebrows, looking at me.

"Well then, why don't you do the honors, kill the traitor. The curse you must know," He said glancing at Ginny. Alarm set over me, and you squeezed my hand, my mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Look, Potter, you obviously don't want the red head anymore, and I doubt Abigail is ready to actually perform the curse. She needs someone to practice on." You smirked nastily, and I finally realized why we'd come here. Sure you wanted me to know the truth. But to save Ginny, you were trying to get on my good side. You clever bastard, I nodded quickly when Harry sent me a look.

"Fine! You can have her, just make sure she suffers, and that damned baby too." He said waving his hand. I immediately went over to Ginny, gingerly picking her up with help from you. As I pulled her up I couldn't help notice that through the robes she was wearing you could see the presence of a child being held in her tummy. She must be at least four months along. Harry glared as we began to leave.

Once we reached the fireplace, you stated where we were flooing to, and made me take Ginny first. Once I'd said the words 'Gorgonzolien Palace' I stepped out of the fireplace in what appeared to be another old manor in which sported frozen photographs and paintings on the wall. Only one painting moved, and it was one which held and elderly lady, who smiled at me as I came in. She didn't speak only smiled and looked Ginny and I up and down.

"Hello, m'dears. What a pleasure, Master Malfoy has never used this Manor, not once! He only popped me in here with no company for months! Now I see, he needed to rescue you two first!" She let out a jolly laugh, what a nice lady I noted. The fireplace started up as I realized you came through the fireplace, and immediately set it ablaze.

"Bonjour Grandmamma," You said smiling at the painting. She in turn nodded at you and then disappeared. "Alright, Granger, Weasel's sister is in bad shape; let's get her up to one of the rooms upstairs." I nodded, as you helped me lift Ginny upstairs. As we moved through the hallways I glanced at the dusty out paintings that filled the wall.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly, there was no presence of any magic, except for you lighting all the torches in the hallway.

"Muggle Romania, I had this house temporarily attached to the floo network, now Potter won't be able to find us at all now that I've disconnected the house." You said in a drawled voice as we entered a room, and put Ginny on the bed.

"Ginny," I whispered, tears in my eyes. "How long have they had her?"

"Too long," You said grimly, "Now I'm going to leave to get medicine from the cellar, and then prepare lunch. The closet is stocked with whatever you want, it's enchanted. Clean her up, and then we need to talk." Ginny seemed half conscious as I cleaned her up and changed her into a sweater and jeans, both pieces of clothing adjusted to her size. She was around four months along, four months. I hadn't seen her since I went into hiding nine months ago. As I moved her onto the bed with much difficulty, I pulled a chair over.

Grabbing her hand, I said simply, "Ginny, please, wake up, _please_." Over and over, her eyes opened a bit, but a fog clouded over them which happened to be disconcerting. I frowned, looking over as the door creaked open and you came in with two trays. One held soup, medicine, and a large glass of milk. The other held two sandwiches, and a pot of tea. You seem to have also brought up liquor, but I said nothing. As you entered this room the fireplace lit up, and the empty painting above it came to life as the elderly lady appeared in it. You sat the tray for Ginny on the bed where I'd be able to feed her, and pulled up a table to put the food contents of the other tray on it. After pulling up a chair you sat down, "Well?" I said looking at you before gingerly picking up the soup spoon to feed Ginny, it was rather easy as Ginny seemed to just let the food go down her throat.

"Well what?" you said raising your eyebrows, I glared and you grinned. We'd both removed our disguises so we'd get to see each others faces again, the ghastly black cloaks were no longer a must. "Alright Granger, before we can start fighting back, we need to find the rest of the group. We'll start with retrieving red heads husband; he's currently in hiding near Hogwarts. Potters forces found his location and are closing in. They'll be there in two days."

"Ginny's married now?" I said my jaw dropping, the baby wasn't Harry's? "To who?!" I spluttered out in shock.

"The _real _Blaise Zabini the one you saw was conjured by Blaise and I, right now Blaise is undercover as a muggle-born man named Andrew Poultry. Now, why do you think Harry wanted to kill Ginny? It wasn't because she didn't join them. It was due to the fact that she got married, and pregnant." You said as if it wasn't big news at all, my mouth opened and closed many times, simply gestures of attempted speech came out, but failed to form words properly.

"How do you know I'll help you?" I managed to squeak.

"Because, I can see it in your eyes." You grinned, it wasn't a laughing at me grin. It was a calm, friendly one. At that point I knew you were right, I was ready to help.

**END CHAPTER 5**

**There you go. Thanks for any reviews, and favorites.**

**I'm going to sound me, but start reviewing! Don't just watch-list it, leave a quick comment. That way I'll try to update quicker. (I'm sure that made you laugh)**


	6. Deal

**Morsmordre**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** Mature, for language, Violence and suggestive themes.

**Pairing: **Hermione x Draco

**Chapter 5: **Deal

You immediately held out your hand to me, in return I shook it, a little uncertain of what this could mean for us. You smiled at me, and I sheepishly smiled back and withdrew my hand. "Okay, Granger we need to get Morkin Root for Zabini's witch." I whacked you on the back of the head.

"Malfoy!" I spat angrily, "Ginny is _sick_, you aren't allowed to be mean to her!"

"She isn't sick Granger." You rolled your eyes in a sarcastic manner, "I put a spell on her when Potter captured her so she wouldn't feel any sort of pain, or emotion. She is in a coma, to put it lightly, the only way out of it is to find Morkin Root, and Blaise in the only one who knows where it is. So we need Blaise," I nodded and immediately understood what you meant by that, it meant we had to start on the move, and get Blaise. Once we found Blaise, we could heal Ginny, and figure out how to take down Harry. As much as it pained me to think that way, Harry was one of the biggest threats in the wizard world now, and we needed to make sure that he didn't get out of control.

I watched as you immediately went to the wardrobe, pulling out various articles of clothing. Two large cloaks, both thick emerald green wool. As well as some other winter accessories such as boots, gloves, hats, and snow shoes. Tossing me a bundle you mumbled something that resembled 'get dressed'. Obediently I pulled on the clothing, and moved to wear you were dressed in your winter clothes. "Blaise is in the Swiss Alps. It's pretty cold where he is, and it's storming. We need to get him out before the snow gets too deep. Weaselette doesn't have much time left and we can't wait for it to clear."

"But we can't just leave her here!" I croaked as you began to leave. You swiftly turned around and looked from my shocked expression, to Ginny.

"Well it's not like she's going to run away. Plus this house has many charms on it no one has enough patience to get by them, especially not for her." You said laughing, and moved out of the room, "We're going to apparate to the closest safe spot Granger," you said as I moved to where you were standing. You were holding an old atlas and whipping through the pages. Before I knew it, you had grabbed hold of me and we were gone.

"I thought that house wouldn't allow you to apparate." I shouted over the howl of a very intense snow storm.

"It doesn't! I'm an exception!" You shouted back grabbing my hand; you pulled me along as we began to trudge through knee deep snow. It was intensely difficult for me, however apparently it was incredibly easy for you for you had longer legs. Snow shoes were absolutely useless in this weather. Your hand tightened when I slipped and you quickly yanked me up into a standing position. "Careful!" you shouted slightly agitated by my lack of snow trekking skill.

Eventually the storm reached a point of intense snowfall that we ended up taking shelter in a cave. "Lumos." I whispered my wand lit up the cave brightly, giving us enough light to be able to start a fire. Eventually when it was a strong enough fire we sat by it warming our hands. Looking over to you, you wrinkled you nose. "What?" I rasped frowning at your malcontent.

"This is so…" You began, obviously searching for the right word. "Muggle." I rolled my eyes sighing, you chuckled in return. We sat in silence for a while, waiting for the large gusts of wind to be less threatening. Eventually, you put the fire out, and stood up, mimicking you I gather my belongings, and we started to move again. The snow was a very unfriendly host for chills, and shivers, and though within a few hours we'd reached a well insulated cabin I didn't know if I'd EVER be able regain feeling in my toes.

You slammed your hand on the door of the cabin so hard I thought it would collapse. The door swung open warily, "Drake!" Blaise shouted in shock, pulling myself and you through the door. Blaise was in beige pants and a turtle neck, only he could pull this off, as he swung the door shut he examined you and I. "You brought Ginny's friend Drake." Blaise stated bluntly.

"Aren't you smart," You coughed pulling off your gloves.

Slowly I stood up steadying myself underneath the pounds of clothing I was wearing. "How are we going to get back in time to help Ginny?" I said biting my lip.

"Port key." You said with a grin.

**END CHAPTER 6**

**There you go. Thanks for any reviews, and favorites.**


End file.
